The Silent and Unseen
by J.G.Lukasiewicz1919
Summary: Sergeant Sławiński, an operator of the GROM, sent in with his unit to assist with the Japanese containment of the undead finds himself without his unit and stuck watching over a group of high school students but quickly the larger picture of the situation becomes more and more apparent. (Hurt/Comfort, Horror, and Romance, the best combo. Will follow main storyline... Mostly.)
1. Chapter 1

5th of July, 2010...

Sergeant Sławiński stood in the mess hall along with a number of other troops watching the television of which was placed there, however what they were watching left most of everyone watching with disbelief. It seemed a strange virus was spreading through a city in Japan apparently called Tokonosu.

Sławiński himself didn't seem phased by what was being shown on the TV, but like most other Poles he was a catholic, and one sentence ran through his mind while he watched the scenes of people being eaten alive by the undead.. 'A day will come in which there will be no more room in hell for the damned and they shall walk the earth.'.

It was a statement he heard from his father when he was younger though he didn't pay much attention to it at first, now he had no choice but to pay attention to the words of his father. It would be up to him, should the undead reach the borders of Poland to fight them to his very last breath.

Though he did have to admit... Even though he was a member of the GROM.. As was most everyone else in the room, this whole possible Zombie apocalypse situation seemed almost like a nightmare.

The television suddenly turned off and Sławiński heard a voice call out from the entrance of the mess hall, it was Colonel Jóźwiak Kryska the commander of the unit. "All of you stop your gawking, we have to move quickly! The Japanese have asked the government as well as the governments of multiple other nations to help deal with the whole... Well it's pretty obvious what it is and our asses are getting sent in. We'll be wheels up in an hour so grab your kits and load in!"

The Colonel's voice echoed throughout the hall, Sergeant Sławiński quickly saluted the Colonel, as did the others present, afterwards the Colonel left to which Sławiński couldn't help but let out a sigh, holding his forehead. "Christ... We're certainly going to end up as devil food.."

Sławiński said under his breath before he started on his way to the barracks and then the armoury, receiving his issued equipment and weapon. He certainly didn't like the idea of going to Japan just to possibly end up becoming food for the undead but orders were orders. The Quartermaster handed Sławiński his kit and spoke up. "So I hear you're going to end up as a fast food kids meal for those devils in Japan huh?"

Sławiński rolled his eyes and took his kit putting on his vest, leg holster and his knives. "Not if I have anything to say about it, I'll hold onto life with teeth and claws, if those undead bastards get the best of me then I'll take as many of them to hell with me as I can." The Quartermaster smiled and handed Sławiński a Gas mask bag containing one German made M65 gas mask and a few filters, along with that the Quartermaster handed a couple thermite grenades and a small old token to Sławiński, picking the token up Sławiński noted it said in Polish, "I will fear no evil for thou art with me."

"Hey what's this?" Sławiński asked holding the token up while reading it. "It's an old token my great grandfather received before going off to fight the soviets in the 1920 war, it kept him alive and out of the clutches of the reds so I figure it'll keep you alive and out of the clutches of the dead, besides you'll need it more than I will given your ass is going to be amongst them. ..Think of it as a sort of good luck charm, except it'll actually work." Sławiński smiled and put the token in his upper right chest pocket of his BDU and patted it.

"Thanks man, if I get back I'll give it back to you." The Quartermaster shook his head and smiled leaning on the counter. "Don't worry about it. You'll have far better use for it than I will. Keep safe man." Sławiński with a quick nod left the armoury with his HK416 in hand putting a suppressor on it as per standard operating protocols, going to the tarmac he stood there with a couple others in his squad of whom got there quicker than he did, kitted out and ready to go, they would wait 30 minutes before being joined by the rest of the platoon and Colonel Kryska.

"Men, we're going over to Japan for two purposes, search and rescue, and what we're calling now extermination. The Japanese don't want to risk losing troops to the undead so they've called us because we won't lose anyone. We'll be joined in the area of operations from what I understand by SAS, KSK, Delta, and some fucking spooks in the American's CIA. It's up to us to put the dead down and get whomever we can, out. When we get boots on the ground our objective is to go to schools and see if there's any survivors, then we'll do a sweep and clear of the area and use it as a CP while we clear the fuckers out. Sergeant Sławiński will be Eagle 1-1, I will be Eagle Actual, our command is the Castle. If we lose contact with the Castle then we are on our own. Now I don't think I need to remind you of my rules but eitherway I'm going to remind you. Rule one, you're no good to me dead. And rule two? In this case don't get bitten, scratched or whatever. Keep your hostiles out of arms length or you'll be joining them. Now uh... Sławiński you know Japanese right?" Colonel Kryska asked raising an eyebrow to Sławiński of whom shrugged.

"Yes Colonel." Sławiński replied in Japanese with a heavy Polish accent. "What?" Colonel Kryska asked to which Sławiński replied once again. "I said, yes colonel. I have some experience with Japanese, did that whole pen pal thing in school when I was in high school and I learned some to write and speak a little." Colonel Kryska nodded his head. "Think you can teach a little to the rest of the platoon? At the very least, your squad?" Sławiński smiled nodded his head for yes. "I can give it my damn best Colonel, if need be I'll give a lesson while on the plane."

"Good because you're going to have to, we've also been provided with some Polish to Japanese language books, they're small with some phrases already in them but you know, you get the point. Everyone of whom isn't in Sergeant Sławiński's squad should read up on the phrases, now everyone get your asses on the plane!"

It didn't take long for the platoon to board the plane, Sławiński's squad sat at the very back of the plane while it rose up into the air, Sławiński started on his Japanese lesson to his men, hoping it would be enough though he himself was nervous about the whole thing, nervous enough for thoughts of his possible death to be all he could think of... He didn't enjoy the thought of it though in the end he found himself reciting passages in his head from the bible, something he found himself doing often before possible operations. After he did all he could he directed everyone in the squad to read from the booklets given out by the colonel in order to get some sleep before deploying.

Sławiński woke up hours later with a hand on his shoulder shaking him awake. "Hey, Sławiński wake up, the airport was overrun so we're jumping in." The Colonel said while he motioned to a parachute on the seat directly opposite of Sławiński. "How'd the Airport get overrun?" Sławiński stood up quickly getting the parachute on, everyone else had also gotten their parachutes on as well already. "Last transmission from the tower, all anyone hears now from there is moaning and groaning... as well as some other unpleasant sounds."

Sławiński shook his head, the poor bastards, he knew though something had to go wrong so he felt it was best to get it out of the way, finishing getting his parachute on Sławiński joined the Colonel at the head of the group while the ramp at the back of the plane started to lower. "Damn, I didn't expect us ending up jumping feet first into hell..." Sławiński muttered to himself while the Colonel smiled and put on his mask before turning around. "Our rallying point will be Fujimi Academy! Get your asses in gear and watch your sectors!"

Right after he finished speaking, Colonel Kryska immediately turned and ran to the ramp jumping out, Sławiński followed suit as did the rest of the unit, Sławiński looked down to the city that he was falling towards and immediately in his mind kept reciting a prayer. _"Holy Mary, Mother of god. Pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death..."_ Immediately at 25,000 feet, Sławiński pulled the cord on his parachute and it opened, slowing his descent towards what appeared to be the roof of an apartment building. Landing on his feet he ran forward taking his parachute off he brought his rifle up and turned the flight light of which mounted from the right side of his rifle.

Sławiński began walking towards a staircase of which lead down inside of the building. "Shit... Close Quarters... Not going to be fun." Sławiński took a deep breath and opened the door, immediately a zombie came out and was shot in the head as well as the chest by Sławiński, thankfully the shot was relatively quiet thanks to his suppressor. "Damn... Poor bastard..." Looking on the corpse before him Sławiński saw the zombie was but an old man, bitten with his rib cage exposed. "Didn't even have a chance... Hope you rest peacefully."

Sławiński then entered the stairwell with his rifle at the ready clearing it and checking his corners. Getting down to the ground floor and out of the building he walked out to the street with his rifle up walking down the street with his back to the wall. Following the street for a while he was about to turn the corner when he saw a bus parked with what appeared to be a group of people in it, one girl, high school age from his best guess was arguing with a boy of whom was from what he could tell was also high school age, they appeared to be armed with nothing but close range weapons.

"Best see if these people need any help..." Sławiński took a deep breath and walked down the road following the sidewalk with his gun down but his hand on the foregrip and finger on the trigger walking to the group he seemed to gain the attention of the boy. "H-hey! Stop there! Who are you!?" Sławiński stopped in his tracks and put his left hand up taking it off the foregrip. "Sergeant Sławiński, Special Forces of the Republic of Poland! What is going on here?! Who are you?!"

"Special Forces? Poland? ...What's this guy doing here..." Takashi muttered to himself while he looked at the man dressed all in black with tactical gear and a rifle, he certainly sounded foreign, he was possibly likely military with the gear he had... "Seems like you all might need a addition to your group, I lost contact with my unit, we paradropped in but I don't know where everyone is."

Sławiński said while he walked forward with his hand up. "How about we all stick together yes? It would be the best thing to do right now." Sławiński suggested to which Rei couldn't help but disagree with. "I'm not sticking with this group. Especially with him!" Rei pointed to Koichi Shido of whom was in the bus. Sławiński looked over to the bus and took his hand off the pistol grip of his rifle. "Might I ask why?" Sławiński asked looking to Rei. "He know's what he did.." Rei said lowly to which Sławiński simply sighed.

"Well you kids seem to be able to handle yourselves but as I said, I'd suggest us all stick together. ...Besides my mission is search and rescue, and you all are the first not dead people I've seen since I dropped feet first into this hell." Sławiński said while he started to look around seeing a small number of undead around before he heard a loud noise... Sławiński turned around quickly to see another bus barrelling down the road. "Run!" Sławiński jumped out of the way and Takashi grabbed Rei's hand and began running into the tunnel while the bus flipped on it's side blocking the way to the tunnel.

Saeko came running out and checked on Sławiński of whom laid up against the nearby wall. "Sir, sir?! Are you alright!?" Sławiński sat up quickly and waved her off. "I will live! Check and see if you can get to the other two!" Saeko nodded her head and saw Takashi through a small opening the bus left to the tunnel. "Meet us at the East Police Station at 7 tomorrow! If we're not there then check again the day after that at the same time!" Takashi yelled to which Saeko nodded her head and returned to Sławiński helping him up and onto the bus. And quickly the bus sped off while Takashi and Rei temporarily separated from the group ran out of the tunnel through the other side before the crashed bus exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**6th of July, 2010 (Z-Day+1)**

* * *

"Pierdolić!" Sławiński yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the van while he pulled his currently bare right hand from a set of exposed wires where the radio of the Fujimi Academy's transportation van. "Oh, my are you alright?" The school's nurse, Shizuka Marikawa asked Sławiński of whom got up and put his black tactical glove back on his right hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. If I'd die to a slight bit of electrocuting, I'd not make it to special forces." Sławiński sighed, while he removed his helmet and set it off to the side. "What are you doing anyway?" Kohta Hirano asked as he got up from his seat near the middle of the van, looking over Sławiński's shoulder while Saeko joined him looking over Sławiński's other shoulder. "Trying to repurpose the van's radio to not just receive but also transmit. There were 15 other men with me who jumped feet first into this hell, and I need to see if any of them are mobile." Sławiński said as the police outside fired four shots, obviously at some of the encroaching undead outside, this caused two girls to shriek in fear.

Only to be calmed down by Koichi Shido, Sławiński himself found the way Shido spoke to be somewhat, slightly unnerving. "Lying to them isn't going to make the situation any better." Sławiński said, as he turned. Looking to Shido of whom turned his attention to Sławiński. "I don't remember asking you." Shido said as Sławiński rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you Charles Manson wannabe." Sławiński said as he got back to work on the radio. "Rather be among the dead than stuck here. Especially with him." Sławiński muttered while he grabbed his radio and pulled it from the pouch on the top right of his vest along with a small screwdriver and his knife, unscrewing the back he'd separate the wires necessary and connect them with the exposed wires of the van.

"To jest Eagle 1-1, Rzeczpospolita Polska, siły specjalne. Jakieś inne orły na stacji? Koniec?" (Translation: This is Eagle 1-1, of the Republic of Poland, Special Forces. Any other eagles on station? Over?") Sławiński said through the radio as he waited and switched channels, asking the same question ten times while switching stations on the radio before he would finally give it up and set the radio down, while he thought. "Alright... Alright.. No one's answered. Just mixed chatter from the JSDF, and Police." Sławiński sighed and sat down on the floor. "Alright, looks like for now I'm the only one in charge." Sławiński said and it didn't take long for Shido to attempt to "correct" Sławiński. "If I recall, we voted before you arrived that I would be in charge." Shido said and Sławiński got up, picking up his H&K-416. "Oh really? I do not remember voting being apart of military operations." Sławiński as he stood over Shido, looking down on him. "Nor do I remember us allowing you onto this van." Shido said which earned him a quick punch to the mouth from Sławiński.

"Know this. You are a civilian. My mission is search, rescue, and extermination. Any hindrances to this will be met in the future by something worse than a simple punch to the face. And in your case. Shido. I would be more than happy to oblige. And do not forget it." Sławiński said as he flicked the safety off on his rifle in plain view of Shido before going back to the front of the van while Shido's group helped him back up. "Fucking opportunistic manipulator.." Sławiński said under his breath while he lifted his Balaclava and pulled his canteen from the pouch on the back of his belt and unscrewed the top taking a sip. "Might I have a bit of that?" Sławiński looked to his left to see Saeko, and behind her Shido was still recovering from the well deserved punch. "Sure." Sławiński handed Saeko the canteen and she took a sip before handing the canteen back to Sławiński. "Thank you." Saeko said while Sławiński screwed the cap back on the canteen. "No problem. So what's been going on with you? And your group. I've only just dropped it but from what I can guess you're all from that school up outside of town." Sławiński said to which Saeko nodded.

"Yes, we're all from Fujimi Academy, Shido's a teacher from there, Ms Shizuka is the school's nurse." Saeko said, Sławiński noted that when Saeko spoke Shido's name she looked as if a sour taste entered her mouth. Sławiński scooted over in the seat to allow Saeko to sit down. "Here, sit down. I don't think we'll get anymore out of that prick." Sławiński said, obviously referring to Shido. "Thank you, for the seat and for knocking him down a bit." Saeko said only to be interrupted by Kohta. "Yeah, that guy's the worst. He's actually gotten kids to beat up on me, and he'd just stand there and watch." Kohta said, Sławiński looked back to Kohta. "Really? ...Should we just..." Sławiński said as he lifted up his rifle, resting the butt of it on his knee. "...Actually now that I think about it, he's not even worth a bullet." Sławiński said looking back to Shido, past Kohta of whom gave Sławiński the stink eye. "Well he's not going to forget that punch. ...If he does I'll give him another one, harder." Sławiński said before turning back, looking to Saeko.

"So how did you all get out anyway? ...I mean I understand the van, but how did you all manage to get out _alive_. It being a school, I'd assume the infection was quick to spread given it's pretty obvious there's not more of you, and kids are more likely to panic in such situations of actual emergency." Sławiński said as he sat back in his seat. "It was at first. ...Then after a few hours, when most everyone was infected, I, and Ms Shizuka found out way to the faculty room. Though as we found, the others in our group had the same idea... Well Kohta, Saya, Rei, and Takashi all seemed to have the same idea. I have no idea where Shido and those students with him came from. They came out just as we were about to leave, ourselves." Saeko explained while Sławiński listened. "Hmm. Well to fight through what must have been insurmountable odds in the face of hellspawn. You have my admiration. Barely made it through an apartment building myself when I dropped in on a roof." Sławiński chuckled and Saeko smiled. "So you're really special forces? From Poland? What are you doing here then?" Saeko asked.

"Well, as I said. Search, rescue, and extermination. I did atleast two of these, and now have to do the last... Possibly have to do the first and third again in the case of the men I jumped in with." Sławiński said regretfully, as he looked out the window. "Good men too. ...It is a shame they might have ended up some flesh-eater's meal... Or worse. However if they did die, then I hope it was either by some means such as falling off a roof, or being impaled on a pole or something... Not to get bitten and become one of these things. No one deserves that fate." Sławiński said as the van finally started to move through the tunnel they were just held up at for, who know's how long.. "My brothers... I pray you died quickly... Or are still alive and fighting..." Sławiński said under his breath though Saeko heard him. "I'm sure they're still alive, somewhere." Saeko said, giving Sławiński a reassuring smile, Sławiński smiled under his Balaclava. "Hopefully you are right... Miss?" Sławiński said turning back to Saeko while waiting for a response. "Saeko. Saeko Busujima." Saeko replied.

Sławiński only felt it right to give Saeko atleast a bit about him. "Then it is nice to meet you... Sergeant Sławiński, Special Forces of the Republic of Poland... Or whatever might be left of it." Sławiński said, taking off his right combat glove, holding his hand out to Saeko of whom took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you." Saeko replied as she smiled, while Sławiński pulled back and put his glove back on. "We should stay on the alert... Also, here. Just encase." Sławiński pulled the second of his wz. 98Z knives from the sheathe on his knee, handing it to Saeko. "I have another. It would serve you better than that wooden sword I'd think. I'd hope." Sławiński said and Saeko took the knife, examining it while Sławiński removed the sheathe from his leg. "Here's the sheathe. It's best if all of us have weapons... Speaking of which.. Excuse me." Sławiński got up and made his way past Saeko, going back up to the very front of the van to Shizuka, tapping her shoulder.

Shizuka turned her head to see Sławiński standing beside her. "Ms Shizuka. Do you have a weapon yourself?" Sławiński asked to which Shizuka thought for a moment and nodded her head. "No, no I don't..." Shizuka replied to which Sławiński, reached into his BDU under his vest and pulled a FB P-83 Wanad from a hidden pocket inside of the BDU. "You may find this useful. It's old but it gets the job done. A P-83." Sławiński said as he held the pistol out for Shizuka of whom took it and looked it over. "I've never used one before... Is it alright for me to have it?" Sławiński chuckled and held his hands to his hips. "Well if we get a moment I shall teach you. Until then, like most other pistols it's a universal thing. Though in this case, you're not shooting people. You're shooting the undead. So try not to miss their foreheads. It has a inlaid green glow there in the front blade of the iron sights. As long as your target is right there, covered by it. You should have no problem." Sławiński said as he turned and walked, returning to his seat next to Saeko.

"...Besides if worse come to worse, I'd rather have us more heavily armed than that manipulator, Shido." Sławiński said as he gritted his teeth under his balaclava. "I have a feeling we won't have to put up with him for too much longer." Saeko said as she looked to Shido, behind the group then to Sławiński. "Zobaczymy..."(Translation: We'll see...) Sławiński said in Polish as he sat back in his seat, the ride was likely to take quite a while given the traffic was at an almost virtual standstill.


End file.
